Just Another Fairy Tale
by GEMfaerie
Summary: Fairy Tales. We've heard them over and over again. This is Just Another Fairy Tale. Fem!N.Italy Fem!S.Italy/Romano Rated T. Pairings are starting. Just guess. Don't like, Don't read. Criticism is welcome. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge

_Alright, I think I have a problem. The Italies are really fun to write with. Maybe _too _fun._

_Disclaimer: I do not Hetalia.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Let me see them! Let me see my children!" Queen Annetta screamed.<p>

"Of course, your majesty. Here they are." a random nurse handed Annetta her children. "They're twins. Two girls."

Queen Annetta smiled lovingly at her two children. They looked up at her with curious golden brown eyes. "Bella, they're beautiful. I only wish their father was here to see them. I shall name this one," Queen Annetta held up her younger daughter, who was giggling and had an odd curl on the left side of her head. "Feliciana. And this one," Queen Annetta put Feliciana down and picked up her other daughter, who was looking around and had an odd curl on the right side of her head, "will be Lovina."

"Annetta?"

"What?" Queen Annetta turned her head over to look at her friend, Arabella.

Arabella hesitated, and then said, "W-Well you see, the people don't seem too happy about your new children."

"So what? It was my decision, and I'm going to stick with it. They can't do anything." Queen Annetta said, playing with her babies.

Arabella nearly face palmed. Didn't Annetta realize the people would _**kill**_ Lovina and Feliciana? "No, no, they will kill them! And if you kill the people, they'll rebel or something!"

"Well then what do you suppose I do?" Queen Annetta snapped.

"I-I don't know...Maybe you could give the children away, and then get them back when they're older?" Arabella suggested.

"How do you know they'd want to come back? Anyways, who could I give them to?" Queen Annetta asked. Feliciana was no longer giggling. She and Lovina were staring up at their mother, as if they realized how serious it really was.

"My cousin, Isabella. She lives out in the country, but Lovina and Feliciana will be safe there." Arabella said.

Queen Annetta gazed down at her children. She didn't want to lose them for anything. But, they needed to live. So, Queen Annetta looked at Arabella. "Do you promise that they will be safe?"

"I promise. I wouldn't suggest this if it wasn't safe." Arabella promised. Of course, she didn't mention the possibility that the princesses would be discovered.

"Alright. Addio, le mie figlie. Essere sicuri. Io ti amo." Queen Annetta told her daughters, tears in her eyes. Queen Annetta stood up and handed her daughters to Arabella. "Addio!"

"Addio!" Arabella said. Then, she began walking off. She took the twins out to Isabella's.

_Knock Knock._

"Ciao! Oh, Arabella! I have not seen you in forever! Are those children yours?" Isabella asked.

"No, I can't tell you who they belong to. But, I need you to take care of them. This is Feliciana, and this is Lovina." Arabella said, pointing to each princess.

"Of course!" Isabella said. "I've always wanted kids."

Arabella handed Isabella the two princesses. They said goodbye, and Arabella went back to the castle where she was needed.

* * *

><p><em>Oh fun...<em>

_Translations:_

_Bella= Beautiful in Italian_

_Addio, le mie figlie. Esser sicuri. Io ti amo.= Goodbye, my daughters. Be safe. I love you._

_Addio= Goodbye.  
><em>

_Review, please! Criticism is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 1

_****__Yay! New chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~:14 years later:~<strong>_

"Feliciana! Lovina! Come inside now, you've worked enough." Isabella called.

Feliciana had grown her hair out two inches below her shoulders, and she normally kept it in a ponytail. She wore a blue dress with a black belt, white tights, and black mary-janes.

Lovina had grown her out two inches below her shoulders. She wore a tan headband. Lovina wore a tan button-down shirt, a tan choker, a tan skirt, a black belt, and tan shoes.

The two girls had both grown up not knowing they were adopted. Feliciana loved painting, cooking, just randomly bouncing around, and being with Lovina. Lovina loved tomatos, and being with Feliciana. Feliciana was good at helping around the house. Lovina, not so much. She was better outside, helping with farming.

Feli and Lovina went inside. "Si, Mother?"

"I need you to go into town and buy some things for me." Isabella said, handing Lovina a list. "When you come back, you can have a break from your chores."

"Si, Mother. Addio~!" Feliciana said. She loved going into town. There were so many people and so much stuff happening.

So Feliciana and Lovina walked into town. Lovina looked down at her list. "Alright, first we need more seeds, okay Feliciana? Feliciana?" Lovina looked around. Feliciana had disppeared into the crowd of people. "Urrrgh. Damn't Feli! You'd better find your way back home later." Lovina walked over to a seed cart and froze. The guy running the stand was hot! He had brown hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Lovina went up to the stand.

"Hola! What can I get for you?" the teen asked. Lovina showed him the list of seeds. He started getting her the seeds. "I don't see you around town a lot. Are you from the country?"

Lovina nodded. "Si."

The teen finished gathering all the seeds Lovina needed. He handed them to her. "I'm Antonio, what's your name?"

"Lovina."

"I'm 15. How old are you?" Antonio asked.

"14. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to find my sister and get the other items. Besides, I'm sure you'll have more customers to take care of." Lovina said. She then walked off.

Antonio smiled. "Well she was nice. She kinda looked like Queen Annetta..Hmmm."

_**~8 minutes ago, with Feliciana:~**_

Feliciana smiled. She loved coming into town. There always so much to see and do. Feliciana saw a little girl with a cat on her head crying. She ran up to her. "What's the matter?"

"I-I lost my cat. I've looked everywhere. I just can't seem to find her." the little girl cried.

Feliciana smiled. "Have you checked the top of your head?"

The little girl's eyes brightened up. "No! I haven't!" The little girl reached on top of her head and grabbed her cat. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome~!" Feliciana said happily. Then she looked around. Where was Lovina? Feliciana started walking around, trying to find her twin.

"Are you lost?"

Feliciana turned around to see a short girl around her age with short black hair and brown eyes. She shook her head. "No, I'm looking for my twin. Have you seen her?"

"Does she wear her hair down?" The girl asked. Feliciana nodded. "Yes, she went that way." the girl pointed down the street.

"Thanks, uh..." Feliciana started.

"Sakura Honda."

"Thanks Sakura! I'm Feliciana, by the way." Feliciana said.

"It's nice to meet you, Feliciana." Sakura said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura. I need to go find my sister now. Bye!" Feliciana said.

"Goodbye." Sakura said.

Feliciana then walked off to find Lovina. How hard could it be to find someone who looks almost exactly like you? Feliciana was surprised to find that it was very hard. She looked around. Then she got an idea. She could just ask someone to help her find Lovina! Feliciana looked around and spotted a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked up to him. "Ciao, I'm Feliciana."

The teen was startled. "I'm Ludwig."

Feliciana smiled. "Could you please help me? I can't find my sister anywhere. She's my twin. You won't believe how hard it is to find her!"

"Vell, vhere did you last see her?" Ludwig asked.

"Near the town entrance." Feliciana replied.

"Oi! Feliciana! Get over here!"

Feliciana turned around and saw Lovina walking towards her. "Hi Lovina! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Lovina whacked her sister upside the head. "Obviously you haven't looked everywhere! Now come on, I found all the things we needed while I was looking for you."

Feliciana nodded. "Okay~! Bye Ludwig~!"

"Bye Feliciana."

So the two girls ran home, got some snacks, and had no chores for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_Warning: Short Chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p>"Ve~! Lovina, La mamma dice che vuole vederci. Come on, come on!" Feliciana urged her sister. Isabella was sick, and she said she needed to tell them something very, very important.<p>

Lovina jumped up from the ground where she was planting tomatos. She wiped the dirt off one her clothes. "I'm coming."

But, just as they were going into the house, the wood in the fireplace fell out. Everything quickly started catching fire. Feliciana's eyes widened. "NOOOOOO! MAMA!"

"Feliciana, come on. We need to go!" Lovina yelled. But Feliciana wouldn't listen. She started to run straight into the house. "Feliciana! No! Get back here!" Lovina grabbed Feliciana by the arm. Tears were running down Feliciana's cheeks like a waterfall.

"L-Lovina, let g-go! I need to get M-Mama!" Felciana cried. She started struggling in Lovina's grasp.

"Feliciana, it's too dangerous. Besides, Mama wouldn't have wanted us to die." Lovina said. Feliciana started to protest, but Lovina stopped her. "The house is going to collaspe any moment now. We need to go."

"B-But..." Feliciana started. Finally stopped struggling. "F-Fine." Just as the two girls left, the house collasped into a heap of fire and wood. Where the princesses would go, they'd just have to find out.

* * *

><p>"Urrrgh. Arabella, I can't live with it any longer. I need my children. Please go get them for me." Queen Annetta asked.<p>

Just as Arabella was going to get them, a servant ran in. Queen Annetta looked down at him. "What is it?"

"A h-house out in the country!" The servant began.

Queen Annetta interupted him. "Yes, what about it?"

"The house burned down. I-Isabella is dead. No one knows where she is." the servant said. Queen Annetta dismissed the servant. She looked at Arabella. "Arabella, offer a reward to anyone who can find Feliciana and Lovina. NOW."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

><p><em>Translations:<em>

_La mamma dice che vuole vederci: Mom says she wants to see us in Italian_


End file.
